Inuyasha, a not so Feudal Fairy Tale
by EdgeOfChaos
Summary: AU PROLOGUE: This was his first love. His only love. “WATCH OUT!” Inuyasha screamed... "Why, Inu...yasha?" "...the jewel. Where is it?" 'This is all my fault... because of me.'


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This applies to the whole story.  
  
~Inuyasha, the not so Feudal Fairy Tale~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
***  
  
'Where is she?' Inuyasha thought pacing up and down the street. 'She's late.' He stopped pacing and looked up and down the street. There was a driver in a red car, parked on the side of the street who looked like he was waiting for someone. Other than that, there was noone and nothing. He sighed and sat down on a bench.   
  
"Inuyasha!" a raven haired girl called running up the street. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"That's alright. I'd wait for ever for you," he said giving her a light kiss on the lips. She blushed and looked away.   
  
"So what are we doing today?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"How about we go to my place?" she asked smiling up at him. His heart melted at the sight. This was his first love. His only love. He nodded, letting her lead him away. "My sister is there tending the temple," she said starting the conversation. "Anyway did you get that job?"  
  
"No. They said that fourteen was too young to work." They turned the corner and saw an old lady at a street cart sitting on a chair waiting for a costumer.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry, you'll get a job," she said with a bright smile. "I mean if they can get over that ugly mug of yours," she joked. The shrine was across the street now.   
  
"I guess that's why you haven't been able to get a job yet then, eh?" he said laughing.   
  
"Why do you need a job anyway? Your only fourteen."   
  
Inuyasha frowned and looked away. He turned back with a happy smile on his face. "'Cause of all that junk I have to buy you. I can't keep spending my lunch money on you, you know," he said playfully. She smiled and shoved him playfully into the street. "None of that now," he said and shoved her playfully back. Just then the red car shot around the corner heading straight for the laughing girl.   
  
"WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha screamed running up. He tried to get to her on time, but the man in the red car got their faster. He watched as her eyes opened wide in shock and fear. She turned to run, but the car swerved with her and hit her. She flew sideways and avoided being ran over by the car. She hit the ground hard and Inuyasha reached her.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. His heart was beating harder and faster with the fear of her being hurt. Her shoulder had been cut and was bleeding heavily, staining her white shirt. "Come on, get up." Her eyelids fluttered open.   
  
" Why, Inu...yasha?" she said brokenly before stopping and coughing up some blood.   
  
"Shh. Save your strength. Everything will be all right," he said moving some of her hair out of her face. He heard shouting, but ignored it. All of his attention went to the fallen girl in his arms.   
  
"What's wrong with her!" a girl with a patch over her eye yelled running up. "What happened?" Inuyasha watched as she bent over her sister, looking over her shoulder.   
  
"Kaede," she said opening her eyes. "Sister, the jewel. Where is it?" she closed her eyes again in pain and gasped for breath. "It fell from around my neck."  
  
"Shh. It doesn't matter. All that matters now is you," Kaede said starting to cry. "Everything's going to be fine. The paramedics are on their way." Inuyasha looked on helplessly, tears starting to form in his eyes. He wiped them away and looked on at the girl.   
  
"Please don't leave me. Please don't talk like your going to leave me."  
  
"Why? Someone save me. I just want to rest..." She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. The old lady had ran up to them as fast as her old limbs could take her.  
  
"Get away from her!" she yelled at Inuyasha. "You did this to her!" She was ignored by both Inuyasha and Kaede. Then an ambulance rolled up paramedics came out. Inuyasha reluctantly got out of the way and let them help her. Police then came up and parked around them.   
  
"Don't worry about me, Inuyasha," she said being lifted into the ambulance. "Smile, please." Inuyasha gave her a weak smile.  
  
The old woman ran up to them screaming to the police. "That boy there! He pushed her out in front of the car!" she screamed and the police looked over at him smiling at the girl being rolled into the ambulance. They ran over to him.   
  
"Excuse me," one of them said brandishing handcuffs. "Can you come with us?"   
  
Just then one of the medics yelled out. "She's stopped breathing!" Inuyasha turned around to run to her, but was stopped by the police. They forcefully cuffed him and dragged him to the car. He tried to listen to what Kaede was saying, but quickly tried to block it out after realizing what it was.  
  
"She's dead! My sister is dead!"  
  
"KIKYOU!" he shouted. The officers drove off towards the station.  
  
'This is all my fault. Kikyou is dead. Dead because of me.'   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
My first chapter. What did you think? Did you like it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
This story is going to follow very closely to the original story, only in Kagome's time. It will have everyone and everything that I can think of. Suggestions? Criticism? Tell me in a REVIEW! 


End file.
